For the Love of Puppets!
by SakonUkon
Summary: This is a Kankurou and Sakumo love story. It switches with the main charactersDay! Odd name, it'll change later, you'll see. C: I made this thanks to my friend, Kanon. She was writing her story at the same time and it gave me ideas.


"Day, time for dinner." Yelled a female.

It was 35 years ago that her mother had last said that to her, the last time.

"Okay, mom." She was only 4 years old at the time. Her father whereabouts were unknown to her, she just knew he was out on business, or so said her mom.

Her uncle used to live with them, until he because all high and mighty; a Sannin. He wouldn't be home a lot anyway, he was on missions with his team, all the time.

That was, until mom became ill. Uncle came back to help me and her. Sadly, one day she did die. Her long time dream was for me, to become a great ninja, like dad.  
Before her death, mother begged, Uncle to train me, help me become strong, and not to end up like her. Several days after her death, uncle began to randomly strike out at her, training had begun.

"You could have told me first that you were going to just attack me, Uncle. You could hurt me really bad!" Day yelled, he didn't seem to pay attention though.

"Ninja have to train hard, Day. I understand you're only 4 years old, but please it's your mothers dream for you to become a ninja." He said in his snake low voice.

"You always say that. Is..that supposed to be my drive? It's not helping, you're just making me sad! I don't want to do this!" Day ran off in a huff. She really hated him just lashing out at her. This whole training thing was pointless. Most Konuichi just ended up being Medical ninjas anyway; Something she hated more than training.  
-  
She was planning on leaving, running away so no one could find her, ever. _I'm not letting those ninja people get me either! They'll never find me._ Day thought, shoving some food into a knapsack.  
Of course, running away was hard than you she thought, she still had to get past her uncle. _Maybe I should leave during the night. When he's not blocking the door._

At night, Orochimaru would always go check on her, like any good person would do. Tucking her in to bed, she was the only left to him.  
When he opened the door to her room, he saw she was sitting on the floor, playing with a plushie Kunai.

"It's time for bed, Day. Get up there." He told her in a non-stern voice.

"No!" She yelled, grabbing her backpack full of things and running out beside him. He sighed quickly, putting his hands together and disappearing in a puff.

Running to the door, Day un-hatched the three locks on the door as quickly as a person could. Fumbling with her finger, like they were caught in jumbled.

"Why are you trying to leave, Day?" Day jumped, her being unaware of his presence scared her badly. "Just leave me alone, Uncle. I don't want to be a ninja, or a medical nin. Or anything at all like that." Day yelled.

"You know, Day. Your mom wanted you to become a great ninja like your father was." She snuffled the coming tears aside to listen. "He was trying to make a bond with the Sand village before he died. He was very important, and that made your mother very happy"

"If he was so great, why'd he die? Tell me that, Uncle? Will I end up just like him?" She said letting her tears flow freely.

Orochimaru kneeled down and put his arms around her. "He only died to save Konoha from a bigger mess. It wasn't because he was weak"

"I..If I try this, will you promise me I'll become a good ninja like him?" She asked.  
He let out a chuckle. "You tell me? How far are you willing to train?" They both smiled. "Thank you"  
-  
"Come on, I know you can do better than that! You did it yesterday." He yelled.

"I'm sorry, I can't-." She collapsed to the ground, and he walked over._ She doesn't have enough Chakra to do half of these things. Maybe she's not meant to be a ninja._

_  
_After a moment, she regained herself, huffing up a storm. "I didn't think it'd be this hard." She said, sitting on the ground.

"I'm pushing you a little hard, those were C ranked techniques you were trying. Maybe we should start smaller, endurance training perhaps"

"Whatever it is, I'll try for mom." He was happy to hear that. _If she trys, she's bound to do it, like that Jiraiya. He was looking pretty bad when he was younger too._

"Alright, I'll attack you, and you'll try and block using Chakra, this could hurt you very badly if you miss a block." She gave him the What the hell look. _He's gonna hurt me_.  
-  
Throwing a punch towards her, she blocked with her hand, it wasn't the best thing to do. "You're hurting yourself." He said hitting her in the stomach.

"Alright, I'll attack you, and you'll try and block using Chakra, this could hurt you very badly if you miss a block." She gave him the What the hell look. .-Throwing a punch towards her, she blocked with her hand, it wasn't the best thing to do. "You're hurting yourself." He said hitting her in the stomach. 

She flew back, spitting up some blood. _There's two of him now. No, I can't stop, maybe if I attack him!_ She thought trying to regain herself.

Running seemed harder than before, she felt like she was stumbling the whole time. She got close enough to him, to hit him. She managed to throw a punch to his shoulder, probably not doing any damage at all.

_She looks like she is half asleep, poor girl, maybe I shouldn't have hit her so hard last time. She did manage that punch to my shoulder, but that wasn't much._

"I think we've trained enough today how about we go home." He said.

--T-T Skipping over several years here, too much senseless information to cover there-

"Congrats, Day you've become a Chuunin." Said the Sandaime. Then he walked off to the next people who passed on to Chuunin level.

"I passed!" She yelled, getting several stares from the others around her. She wasn't the only one to pass, about 9 people did, but she didn't care, this was special to her.  
-  
As she was walking home from the Chuunin exams something happened. She was ambushed by several ninja. Aw, but I'm tired. She gave off an upset look.

"Hehe, a little girl all alone, shouldn't you be more careful?" One of the ninjas laughed.

"Leave me alone, I'm tired from the exams, you low lives." She said about getting a kick to the head.

"Don't you dare call us low lives." He missed the kick, but she hit him square in the face. With him falling down, the others grabbed her.

"You're gonna pay for that little girl." Two of the ninjas pulled out a kunai and held it to her neck. "Can't do anything now, can ya"

Suddenly out of nowhere, the ninja holding the kunai was flung through the air. What? "Who's the wise guy?" Another punch came out of the night.

Day was unaware what was happening, so were the thugs. Finally all of them hit the ground, and she saw someone running away. "Hey, come back"

She took off running towards the person who saved her. Running into the town, she chased him into an ally. "I.. just wanted to say thanks." She said, hoping he'd come out, to see who the person was. He didn't, he just stood there at the end of the ally. Sure he could have easily poofed away, but he didn't.

"Are you alright?" He asked, almost so it was unheard. "Yes, thank you, because of you."

He finally walked over to her. He had vibrant silver hair, that glowed in the moon light, with black eyes. _Grey hair on a kid my age. Wow._ She thought, eyeing him.

"Um.. My name is Uchiha Day. Who are you?" She asked politely as possible.

"Hatake Sakumo."


End file.
